Mensagem Instantânea
by Pati.Lola
Summary: Hogwarts carregava um segredo desde o seu primeiro dia de aula, há cerca de mil anos. Nada para se assustar, naturalmente, mas era misteriosamente intrigante.Um colégio misto onde os meninos nunca estiveram no mesmo cômodo que as meninas
1. Trailer

_**Em um mundo onde os segredos já são suficientes, um é o maior de todos.**_

"Entenda, Minerva, que era importante que os alunos nunca desconfiassem de nada. Agora, a importância é que eles não descubram como se encontrar."

_**As aulas em Hogwarts recomeçaram mais tranqüilas do que nunca.**_

"Juro que se pudesse, eu passava as férias de verão por aqui também."

"E ter que ver o Filch pelos corredores pelo resto da minha vida até os dezessete anos? Não, obrigada."

_**Mas algo mudou. Os jovens já não são mais tão respeitosos com as regras.**_

"Já passou do toque de recolher, você sabe."

"É claro, mas eu quero ter certeza de que o que eu vi semana passada, não foi só um fantasma."

_**E os descuidos começam a tornar tudo mais interessante.**_

James, enquanto puxava seu livro para fora da bolsa, deixou sua pena escorregar da mesa e cair no chão. Abaixou-se para pegá-la e viu uma pequena fita de cetim verde e um pedaço amassado de pergaminho. Pegou ambos e abriu o pergaminho cuidadosamente, sob o olhar curioso de Sirius que estava ao seu lado. A letra era caprichada e havia alguns desenhos delicados na margem da folha.

_**Um simples trabalho escolar...**_

"Vocês farão amigos por correspondência! E eles serão do mundo inteiro." Os olhos das garotas brilharam, estavam ansiosas para o trabalho, "É importante a união das nações, por isso a escola está promovendo tal confraternização."

_**... e um pequeno erro...**_

James avistou uma coruja em sua janela. Dirigiu-se até lá e pegou o pergaminho enrolado em sua pata. Leu o início da carta, a letra lhe era familiar, mas não lembrou onde já a vira.

_Querido correspondente,_

_Essa carta faz parte de um trabalho escolar, que eu acredito que você também esteja participando aí no seu país. Por enquanto eu não sei exatamente o que eu devo fazer, só espero que você saiba para poder me explicar. (...)_

_**...podem mudar tudo.**_

"Eu acho que a carta foi enviada para a pessoa errada."

"Grande conclusão, Remus. E não importa. Eu só sei é que essa menina estuda na outra ala do castelo."

"E, é claro, a gente vai dar um jeito de encontrar com ela."

_**Acidentalmente, um encontro acontece.**_

A ruiva ouviu passos ecoando pelos corredores. Algo não estava certo, os passos eram apressados e se aproximavam cada vez mais rápido. Viu um vulto virar o corredor, a capa esvoaçava atrás da pessoa que vinha em sua direção. Ao se aproximar, viu um rosto masculino sorrir para ela.

Sem dizer nada, ele a puxou para dentro de uma sala e trancou a porta. E, antes que ela pudesse perguntar algo mais, jogou uma capa sobre ela, aproximando seus corpos.

"Com licença—" A mão dele tampou sua boca e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não quer que nos peguem aqui, certo?" Ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela.

A porta foi aberta com um feitiço e eles viram um homem alto e negro entrando, com a varinha em punhos. As luzes se acenderam magicamente e ele passou os olhos por todo o cômodo, passando por eles várias vezes. Apagou as luzes com outro aceno da varinha e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Me desculpe, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?"

O garoto sorriu e a encarou nos olhos.

"Quebrando as regras, claro. Posso saber o seu nome?"

"Lily Evans." Um sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios dele.

"Black. Sirius Black." Ergueu a mão e ela apertou.

_**E a partir daí, os esforços para mudarem as regras da escola, aumentam.**_

"Eu simplesmente tenho que dar um jeito de encontrar com ele de novo!"

"Acontece que não é tão fácil assim."

"Com certeza a gente vai dar um jeito nisso, Lizzie."

"Isso inclui quebrar regras?"

"Se necessário, claro."

"Quem é você e o que você fez com Lily Evans?"

_**Detenções**_

"Já é a terceira vez essa semana, senhor Potter! Sabe muito bem que é proibido sair dos dormitórios após o toque de recolher."

_**Brigas**_

"Você o beijou!"

"Não foi culpa minha!"

"Mas mesmo assim!"

"A idéia foi _toda_ sua."

"Não me culpe pelos _seus_ erros, Fletcher!"

_**Encontros**_

Esquivou-se pelos corredores tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho algum e nem ser pega. Não queria ter a primeira detenção de sua vida.

Esperava que, assim como na semana anterior, o garoto pudesse aparecer por lá novamente. Entrou na mesma sala e sentou-se em uma poltrona, após tirar toda a poeira de lá.

"Eu venho aqui todos os dias desde a semana passada, sabe?"

"Sirius?"

"Olá Lily."

_**Cartas**_

_Chocolate com avelã ou recheio de licor. É o meu favorito, sabia? Não sei desde quando, mas é o meu favorito. É engraçado conversar por cartas com você, agora que a gente sabe que estuda no mesmo colégio. Tem certeza que não conhece Sirius Black? Bom, eu perguntei de você pra ele e ele disse que não se lembra. Talvez vocês sejam de casas diferentes..._

_**Gafes**_

"Eu sou uma chocólatra assumida, na verdade."

"É, eu sei... Com avelã ou licor, certo?" Ele disse casualmente.

"Como você sabe?" Ele tossiu, desconcertado. Como explicaria?

"Ah eu... Tenho uma irmã, foi um chute."

_**Romance**_

Ela o puxou para o canto da loja, se escondendo. James não podia vê-la ali, não naquele momento, daquele jeito. Ainda mais com outro cara. Não que ele fosse saber quem ela era...

"Lily..."

A ruiva olhou para os olhos dele, que estavam incrivelmente perto dos dela e sentiu seu rosto se esquentar. Sirius era seu amigo há tão pouco tempo e ela sentia como se o conhecesse desde... _Sempre_. Como se fossem velhos amigos e ela estivesse apaixonada pelo cara do colegial, o cara popular que todo mundo conhecia e Sirius sempre esteve lá para ela.

Ele ajeitou os óculos em seu nariz, seus olhos castanhos brilharam de um modo estranho por trás deles. Bagunçou os cabelos aparentemente desconcertado. James não sabia por mais quanto tempo agüentaria esconder essa história toda da ruiva. Não sabia porque havia começado e agora a tinha tão perto de si, mas não podia fazer nada.

_**Desentendimentos**_

"Ele é um idiota, cachorro, sem vergonha! Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Não se brinca com os sentimentos dos outros desse jeito!"

"Lily se acalme."

"Me acalmar? Eu queria ver se fosse você no meu lugar, Meg!"

"Eu até que estou aliviada por saber dessa história, sabia?"

"É claro, você pode ficar com ele tranquilamente agora, né Lizzie?"

"Já falei pra não me culpar!"

"Lily, carta do James."

"Eu não quero mais saber dele, Jo!"

"Posso ler?"

"Fique à vontade." A loira passou os olhos pelo pergaminho e deu um leve sorriso.

"Ele quer se encontrar pra explicar tudo."

"Manda ele passear..."

_**Uma história baseada em um filme.**_

_**Mensagem Instantânea.**_

**_Breve_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ai, eu espero que vocês gostem da fic! Garanto que é melhor que o trailer... Eu nunca fui boa em fazer trailers, mas sei lá, dessa vez eu quis fazer um.

Prometo agilizar os capítulos pra poder começar a postar logo. Eu tô muito empolgada com essa fic!!

Beijos

****

****


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Nada nem ninguém me pertence, tudo é obra da grande e fértil imaginação da J.K. Rowling (nossa heroína, é claro) e sob os direitos reservados da Warner Bros. Digamos que eu peguei tudo isso, juntei em um caldeirão e acrescentei alguns ingredientes pessoais...

**N/A: **O prólogo ficou pequeno, mas eu espero que pelo menos esteja bom... Prometo que em breve começo a postar os capítulos, porque chega de enrolação.  
Obrigada **Mari-Buffy**, **Tahh Halliwell**, **Oliivia**, **Thaty**, **Carol Ann Potter**, **Tathi**, **Chocolate Cookie Cake.**, **Fernanda**, **Mary Anne Black** e **22K**. O carinho de vocês é muito importante pra mim! E 10 reviews em um simples trailer me deixou super animada!

Beijos e, por favor, mais reviews!!! Enjoy

* * *

**Mensagem Instantânea**

_Por: Paty Felton_

A luz da lua incidia no castelo e atravessava suas enormes e imponentes janelas que pareciam distorcidas em suas sombras ao chão. Passos ecoavam tranquilamente e solitários nas paredes dos corredores, enquanto um monitor checava se tudo estava calmo ou se tinha alguém lá que não deveria estar.

As noites em Hogwarts eram sempre assim; silenciosas, calmas, respeitadas e monótonas. Sempre foram, na verdade. Desde que foi fundada, poucas foram as vezes em que um aluno foi mandado à detenção por estar nos corredores após o toque de recolher, afinal, era hora de estarem descansando para o dia seguinte repleto de aulas e tarefas.

Mas esse não era o único motivo pelo qual era proibido rondar pelos corredores à noite. Hogwarts carregava um segredo desde o seu primeiro dia de aula, cerca de mil anos antes daquela noite. Nada para se assustar, naturalmente, mas era misteriosamente intrigante.

Era um colégio misto, como todos os outros, um dos primeiros a aceitar meninas e meninos no mesmo espaço e sem preconceito algum. Bom, _quase_ nenhum preconceito. As meninas eram alojadas na ala Sul do castelo, enquanto os meninos eram limitados à ala Norte. Seus horários eram meticulosamente preparados para que, sob hipótese alguma, não tivesse o risco de meninas se encontrarem com meninos nos corredores onde se encontravam as salas de aula.

Sempre eram as meninas que almoçavam por volta do meio dia, enquanto os meninos tinham aula. Então, uma hora mais tarde, era invertido. Havia corredores proibidos em certos horários e a zona neutra, onde eram as salas de aula.

O mais curioso era a principal regra entre os professores: nunca, **jamais**, deixar que uma ala da escola saiba sobre a existência da outra.

É claro que isso não durou tanto quanto os fundadores da escola esperavam. Cerca de trezentos anos após a inauguração da escola, casais se conheceram fora dos terrenos do castelo e acabaram descobrindo os segredos, que foram revelados à sociedade. Isso não fez com que as regras mudassem, entretanto.

Era clara a curiosidade existente entre os alunos que agora eram convocados para estudar na maior e melhor escola de bruxaria do mundo. Todos queriam conhecer os outros alunos, todos queriam fazer amizades, já não era mais tempo em que encontros eram proibidos antes do casamento. O problema era que ninguém sabia _como_ encontrar os outros alunos.

O homem andava seriamente de um lado para o outro em sua sala, seus passos ecoando rapidamente. Quando ele parou, um suspiro foi ouvido vindo da mulher à sua frente, também séria. Ambos já de idade, porém mais fortes do que nunca, tinham uma conversa bastante séria.

O homem ergueu seu olhar azul sobre os oclinhos de meia-lua apoiados no seu nariz. A grande barba prateada e os cabelos também grandes acompanhavam o movimento de suas vestes roxas que combinavam com o chapéu da mesma cor.

A mulher com um coque forte acima da nuca, um chapéu verde-musgo e pontudo, as vestes também verdes com detalhes mais claros. Seus óculos apoiados na ponta do nariz e sua boca curvada em sinal de nervosismo.

"O que poderemos fazer Alvo? Nós dois sabemos que há alunos espertos o suficiente para quebrar as regras!"

"Entenda, Minerva, que era importante que os alunos nunca desconfiassem de nada. Agora, a importância é que eles não descubram como se encontrar."


	3. Capítulo I

**N/A:** Me perdoem pela demora! Eu juro que foi sem querer!! Me empolguei traduzindo uma fic e acabei deixando essa pra trás... Tava pensando em uma desculpa, mas resolvi por contar a verdade, é sempre melhor, né??  
Espero que curtam a fic tanto quanto eu estou curtindo escrever :D

Obrigada **Jhu Radcliffe, Chocolate Cookie Cake., Pequena Malfoy, Oliivia** e **Flavinha Greeneye** pelas reviews!

Boa leitura e me desculpem se existirem erros, eu estou sem beta... Ela tá na Inglaterra! Ai que péssimo auahuauhahuauhahua

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Às sete e meia da manhã, James ouviu seu despertador tocar e resmungou de leve. Passara a noite em claro, não sabendo o exato motivo, mas havia dormido há menos de cinco horas.

Com um protesto dele e de seus companheiros de quarto, que também acordavam com aquele despertador, sentou-se à sua cama e esfregou o rosto, antes de pegar seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira e colocá-los vendo, enfim, seu quarto entrar em foco.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde ligou o chuveiro e entrou no banho sem se preocupar em fechar a porta, a manhã era quente naquela época do ano e qualquer vento frio era bem vindo assim como a água gelada que escorreu pelo seu corpo assim que entrou em baixo do chuveiro.

Saiu do banho e encontrou seus amigos arrumando seus materiais. Sirius correu e se trancou no banheiro, divertindo James ao ver a cara de frustração de Remus.

"A gente apostou", Remus falou com um suspiro, "Eu disse que hoje tomaria banho primeiro..."

Um sorriso leve se formou no canto da boca do moreno, enquanto desenrolava a toalha da cintura e vestia sua calça preguiçosamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados e depois pegou sua camisa, "Da próxima vez aposte e use o feitiço de confusão Remus."

"Eu tentei, mas ele bloqueou."

Peter deu um ronco alto e, enquanto amarrava sua gravata, James viu Remus chamá-lo para perto da cama, "Eu acho que ele precisa de um banho gelado."

Um sorriso maroto se formou no canto dos lábios dos dois, e apontaram suas varinhas para ele.

"_Aquamanti_" Jatos de água gelada saíram das varinhas de ambos, encharcando o gordinho que se levantou de um salto.

"O que, o quê?"

"Você está atrasado, Wormtail." Remus falou e viu Sirius sair do banheiro, "Que banho rápido!"

"Eu não acredito que vocês molharam o Wormy sem mim!"

"Se você tivesse deixado que eu tomasse banho primeiro, você teria participado." Remus falou se dirigindo ao banheiro e finalmente entrando no banho.

A quarta aula do dia, era transfiguração. Os quatro eram especialmente excelentes nessa matéria. A professora e vice-diretora da escola, Minerva McGonnagal, era severa e, ao mesmo tempo, maternal.

Os quatro entraram na sala e tomaram seus lugares sempre ao fundo. Retiraram seus materiais de suas mochilas e James, enquanto puxava seu livro para fora da bolsa, deixou sua pena escorregar da mesa e cair no chão. Abaixou-se para pegá-la e viu uma pequena fita de cetim verde e um pedaço amassado de pergaminho. Pegou ambos e abriu o pergaminho cuidadosamente, sob o olhar curioso de Sirius que estava ao seu lado. A letra era caprichada e havia alguns desenhos delicados na margem da folha.

**Você está apaixonada pelo seu sonho?**

_Não! Eu só estou intrigada, ele parecia tão real._

**O menino ou o sonho?**

_Os dois, né?_

**Será que você não viu um menino nas suas rondas noturnas e esqueceu de me contar?**

_Acho que se eu visse um menino nas minhas rondas, você seria a primeira a saber, certo? E eu nunca passei da zona neutra._

**Isso não quer dizer que **_**ele**_** não tenha passado.**

_Mesmo assim, eu não vi. E não viaja! Ultimamente você anda muito obcecada com a outra ala do castelo. E McGonagall está vindo, esconde o bilhete._

(Rabisco e uma flor desenhada no final, com olhos e uma boca sorrindo.)

**Você viu minha fita de cabelo? Caiu e eu não acho...**

_A verde?_

**É!**

_Não..._

**Chata.**

_Se a McGonnagal pegar esse bilhete, a culpa vai ser sua!_

**Ela nunca pegou, porque pegaria hoje?**

_Não sei. Mas dá um fim nisso!_

**Sim senhora.**

Os dois morenos se entreolharam com sorrisos em suas faces. Sirius pegou a fita e a guardou em seu bolso, enquanto James dobrava o pergaminho cuidadosamente e o colocava dentro de seu livro, para que pudesse dar atenção extra mais tarde. Nesse momento, a professora entrou na sala e pediu silêncio.

No outro lado do castelo, cinco garotas andavam juntas nos corredores do colégio, seus passos ecoando nas paredes frias, que agora eram bastante convidativas. Todas elas carregavam seus sobretudos no braço, não agüentando usa-los devido ao calor intenso.

Lily Evans era a do canto direito, tinha os cabelos ruivos e lisos com cachos perfeitos na ponta. A pele clara e os olhos verdes como dois poços de esmeralda, contrastavam perfeitamente. Era monitora chefe e uma das melhores alunas daquele colégio.

Ao seu lado estava Elisabeth, mais conhecida como Lizzie. Os cabelos loiros e lisos de tom médio, os olhos azuis escuros e a pele levemente bronzeada, a fazia parecer uma boneca, algo que sua personalidade contradizia.

A outra garota era Megan, Meg para as meninas. Os cabelos eram castanhos escuros, quase pretos e com cachos grandes, a pele bronzeada e os olhos cinza, cheios de mistério. Era a conselheira das cinco.

A última era Joanna, Jo para os mais íntimos, era loira de um tom mais claro que os de Lizzie, cabelos lisos e longos, olhos castanhos médio, ou mel como ela mesma dizia. Tinha a profissão de modelo durante as férias.

As cinco se dirigiam ao Salão Principal, para o almoço.

"Eu ainda não acredito que eu perdi meu lacinho!" Lizzie se lamentava.

"Qual é Lizzie, conjura outro." Joanna falou com um gesto de impaciência.

"Preguiça."

Lily agitou a varinha e entregou uma fita exatamente igual à outra para a amiga.

"Obrigada, Lily!" Ela abraçou a amiga, "Eu estou morrendo de fome, o que será que tem para o almoço?"

"Tomara que tenha batata. Eu amo batata..." Megan disse sonhadoramente.

Entraram no salão principal e sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória. Megan deu um leve sorriso ao ver uma travessa cheia de batata com creme de queijo, seu favorito.

"Hey." A voz de Lizzie era baixa, "Vocês acham que os meninos almoçam antes ou depois que a gente?"

"Sei lá... E faz diferença?" Joanna perguntou.

"E se a gente der um jeito de nos comunicar com eles?"

"Não viaja, Lizzie. Ninguém nunca conseguiu, não seria agora que alguém conseguiria." Lily falou antes de dar um gole no suco de laranja.

A loira apoiou ambos os cotovelos na mesa e observou as amigas comerem, não estava com fome.

"Olha aqui, senhorita eu-sou-gorda-e-quero-emagrecer... Se você não comer **agora** eu vou enfiar comida goela abaixo." Lily falou com um olhar severo sobre a amiga.

"Lily, como você é neurótica!" Lizzie disse enquanto bufava e enchia seu prato, "Eu só não estou com fome, mas já que Vossa Senhoria exige que eu coma... Eu não me acho gorda, sou mais gostosa que muita gente aqui nesse salão."

"Ai santo egocentrismo." Meg resmungou.

"Eu ainda não acredito que a gente vai ter outra aula da McGonnagal daqui a pouco." Jo resmungou antes de dar um gole no seu suco de morango.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu adoro as aulas dela, então pra mim não é sacrifício algum! Eu realmente não sei o que vocês vêem de tão ruim nas aulas dela."

"Lizzie, acontece que você gosta de transfiguração e se dá bem nessa matéria. Você não é, vamos dizer, uma _negação _como eu sou!"

"Jo, você só reclama..."

"Ai santo Merlin, vai começar!" Lily comentou com Megan e as duas começaram a ignorar a pequena discussão que se desenrolava ao seu lado. Jo e Lizzie sempre arrumavam um motivo pra discutir. Nada muito grave, naturalmente, as quatro eram grandes amigas e as duas se conheciam desde pequenas por serem vizinhas.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, de volta à sala de Transfiguração, as quatro meninas sentaram lado a lado como sempre faziam. Conversavam animadamente e se calaram instantaneamente assim que a professora se fez presente na sala.

"Boa tarde, esperam que tenham tido um bom almoço!" Ela olhou todas com um leve sorriso. Ficou calada por uns segundos e depois continuou, "Como vocês sabem, nós da escola de Hogwarts sabemos a importância da comunicação entre os povos e valorizamos a troca de cultura. Acreditamos que essa é a melhor idade para que conheçam novas pessoas de culturas diferentes para aprenderem a conviver com suas diferenças. Vocês farão amigos por correspondência! E eles serão do mundo inteiro." Os olhos das garotas brilharam, estavam ansiosas para tal trabalho, "Como já disse é importante a união das nações, por isso a escola está promovendo tal confraternização." Um murmúrio correu pela sala novamente e elas se calaram com um gesto da professora. "Faremos um pequeno sorteio com vocês para poderem ver para quem escreverão a carta."

Ela agitou a varinha e pergaminhos surgiram na frente das meninas, que os desenrolaram rapidamente, não podendo conter sua curiosidade. Uma menina morena ergueu a mão, "Sim senhorita Loyd?"

"Professora, não tem o nome do meu correspondente."

"Naturalmente... Acreditamos que seja importante que vocês se apresentem. Por isso não colocamos os nomes, só uma espécie de ficha técnica."

Durante o restante da aula, a professora conversou com elas, deu maiores explicações e tirou dúvidas.

A notícia desse novo trabalho escolar correu rapidamente. Não era difícil ver a excitação entre as alunas, todas queriam que as aulas acabassem para que pudessem ir para seus dormitórios ou a biblioteca para que pudessem escrever logo suas cartas.

Ao fim do dia, foi o que as quatro garotas fizeram. Se dirigiram para a biblioteca, leram as fichas e se puseram a escrever as cartas.

Megan escrevia compulsivamente, não parava nem quando Lizzie a cutucava perguntando o que seria melhor escrever. Jo tinha sua pena entre os dedos e a balançava nervosamente escolhendo as melhores palavras. Lily, por sua vez, escreveu calmamente, parando para pensar em algumas ocasiões.

Assim que terminaram de escrever, foram juntas ao corujal e enviaram as cartas com um leve friozinho na barriga. Estava feito e agora não tinha como voltar e nem corrigir os erros.

James avistou uma coruja em sua janela. Dirigiu-se até lá e abriu a janela, vendo a coruja adentrar pela janela e pousar por sobre a mesa, deslizando de leve. Esticou a pata para ele, que desamarrou o pergaminho e depois deu um de seus biscoitos a ela. Leu o início da carta, a letra lhe era familiar, mas não lembrou onde já a vira.

Olhou curioso, não havia destinatário, e o remetente eram duas iniciais: _L.E_. Abriu a carta novamente e se pôs a ler. Um sorriso maroto se formou no canto de seus lábios enquanto terminava a leitura dessa misteriosa carta.

Sem nem perceber, Sirius estava ao seu lado, tentando ler a mesma carta; como não obteve sucesso, puxou a carta das mãos do amigo e leu também, com um curioso Remus e um Peter perdido ao seu lado.

_Querido correspondente,_

_Essa carta faz parte de um trabalho escolar, que eu acredito que você também esteja participando aí no seu país. Por enquanto eu não sei exatamente o que eu devo fazer, só espero que você saiba para poder me explicar._

_Eu deveria mandar uma foto? Não sei, por isso não vou enviar por enquanto. Quem sabe quando a gente se conhecer melhor, eu não posso lhe enviar alguma coisa para podermos ao menos saber quem nos envia cartas, certo?_

_Eu escolhi você porque... Porque... Bem, eu não o escolhi, na verdade. A gente fez um sorteio e eu saí com a sua ficha. Eu nem sei o seu nome! A minha professora resolveu que nós deveríamos nos apresentar ao invés de já sabermos o nome. Ela fez um discurso enorme que eu não me lembro agora (para falar a verdade eu não prestei muita atenção no que ela dizia). _

_Pois bem, meu nome é Lily Evans e eu tenho quatorze anos de idade. Estudo em Hogwarts, na Inglaterra. Sabe aquela escola famosa por ser mista, mas as meninas nunca encontraram os meninos nos corredores? Pois é, a própria. Para falar a verdade isso é um saco. Estamos em plenos anos 70 e nos proíbem de ver os garotos? Quero dizer... É ridículo!_

_Mas bem, me conte um pouco da sua escola, do seu país... É francês, certo? Então isso te faz estudar em... Beauxbattons? Me corrija se estiver errada, por favor._

_Sem mais delongas, espero uma resposta sua em breve!!_

_Abraços_

_Lily Evans_

_**Dormitório Feminino da Grifinória na torre Sul**_

_**Terceira janela à esquerda**_

_**Hogwarts, Inglaterra**_

O sorriso de Sirius foi igualmente maroto ao de James. Os dois trocaram olhares interessados. Sem dizer mais nada, James puxou um pedaço de pergaminho da pilha ao lado de Remus e pegou uma pena, se apressando em responder à carta.


End file.
